el comienzo de algo grande
by roberto666
Summary: bueno en este fic los personajes de rio son personas y tras un a especie de accidente blu obtiene poderes xD pero bueno me base un poco en infamous perla esta enamorada de blu pero blu tras obtener poderes se ase muy frió
1. Chapter 1

**bueno bueno para los que les gusta el drama el romance y lo sobre natural este es su fic me base en esta historia cuando estaba viendo tv y no encontré nada que ver y por mi hermana pequeña vi rio y pense como seria la historia si blu perla y los demas personajes fueran adolecentes y linda sea la mama de blu bueno un fic loco y rado pero bueno (esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero a los que les gusta mi fic de naruten lo continuare en un timpo mas que el cap asta ahora tiene 4.000 palabras xD) pero al grano empesemos**

eran las 7:30 de la mañana un joven de 15 años estaba durmiendo cuando su madre lo despierta para ir al colegio pero no se le facilito

-vamos hijo despierta que tienes que ir al cole- dijo linda la madre de blu

- ah 5 minutos mas- se quejo blu

- nada de 5 minutos despierta ahora mismo oh llegaras tarde- le grito

- vale, vale ya me levanto- dijo el un poco cansado

blu se levanto fue al baño se lavo la cara, volvio a su cuarto se cambio de ropa y se puso lo siguiente una camiseta larga de color negro, otra de color zul corta sobre esa, se puso un jeans negro , unas zapatillas azules con plantas negras una chaqueta(paresida a la de alex mercer) se peino( paresido al peinado de dante solo que el pelo era azul con puntas negras) desayuno y fue a la escuela en el camino se encontro con nico y pedro dos de sus amigos

-hola nico, pedro- dijo blu alegre

- eh hola blu - dijo nico( nico es un chico rubio de ojos cafe con una chaqueta negra y un pantalos azul yy zapatillas rojas con planta blanca)

- hola -dijo pedro( es un joven pelirojo con ojos cafe camiseta blanca con mangas negras y un jeans blanco zapatillas amarillas con planta negra)

- como an estado- pregunto blu

- bien- dijo nico

- oigan amigos se entedaron que llevara una nueva compañera este año

- eh de verdad?- pregunto confuso blu

-si- afirmo pedro fueron ablando de ese tema asta que llegaron al cole cuando llego blu se sintio raro pues varias chicas lo quedaron viendo envobadas

-ah- suspiro blu- otro dia como todos los demas- dij blu un poco cansado

una vez que entraron a clase el profesor dijo

bueno estudiantes hoy llego una nueva alumna ojala la resiban muy bien sean amable con ella bueno pasa- dijo el profesor

se abre la puerta dejando ver una chica peliazul con puntas negras de ojos azul zafiro usaba una blusa de color azul con rayas blancas una chaqueta jeans blancos y zapatillas azules con plantas negras

- hola- dijo timida perla

- hola saluradon todos a perla

-guau es hermoza- penso nico y pedro

muy bien perla sientate junto a blu - dijo el profesor

- esta bien, ¿ quien es blu?- pregunto asiendo que todos cayeran a lo estilo anime

- es el joven de cabello azul de alli- dijo el profesor

perla camino asta el pueto que estaba junto a blu

- hola - saludo alegre perla

- hola - dijo sinplemente blu

**pensamientos de perla**

guau pero que frió pensé que era mas amable con lo guapo que es

**fin pensamientos de perla **

terminando la primera clase salieron al recreo donde perla estaba con nico, pedro y blu

**bueno asta aqui el primer cap perdon si es corto pero primero tengo que saber si les gusta mi idea y todo bueno si os gusta el segundo cap puede ser mejor xD bueno adios **

**se aceptan ideas**


	2. el accidente

**bueno amigos aquí el segundo cap de mi fic de rio bueno en el cap perla lego a la escuela de blu y empeso su amistad con el pie ''derecho'' por decir ****así**

**cap 2: el accidente**

perla estaba ablando con pedro nico y blu

- oye blu , por qu eno le mostramos la escuela a perla?- pregunto nico

- claro por que no- dijo alegre blu

- muy bien que comienza la fista- dijo pedro

- cállate quieres- dijo blu golpeándolo en la cabeza( como don ramón al chavo)

-jiji- rio perla

caminadon por toda la escuela le mostraron las biblioteca, el comedor, las oficinas, una pared xD y por ultimo la cancha de socer una vez terminado de mostrarle la escuela sono la campana cuando termino la escuela blu pedro y nico acompañaron a perla a su casa

- así que vives por aquí- dijo blu

-si- dijo perla sonriendo

caminando se toparon con unos amigos de nico rafael eva y luis, rafael era un joven de cabello negro, ojos cafe, camiseta negra con mangas blancas, un buzo azul oscuro y zapatillas rojas, eva , era una joven de cabello oscuro, ojos cafes, una camiseta blanca con mangas azules, un jeans azul oscuro, y zapatillas negras con planta blanca y luis era un joven de cabello castaño, ojos cafés, usaba una camiseta roja sin mangas una cadena un jeans azul y zapatillas rojas con planta negra.

-hola amigos- dijo nico

- eh hola nico amigo- saludo alegre rafael

- guau eva tan linda como siempre- dijo alegre nico

- gracias nico- dijo eso entre risas

- luis mi hermano tanto tiempo- dijo alegre nico

- dosnde es estado todo este tiempo- dijo agarrandolo y asiendo cerillito en la cabeza

blu solo miro y perla iso lo mismo asta que

- eh blu- saludo rafael

-hola amigo tanto tiempo- dijo blu

- quien es tu amiga?- pregunto viendo a perla

- se llama perla y es nueva en la escuela- respondió blu

- hola- saludo perla

ablaron una media hora asta que

- demonios ya son 18:45 ya debo irme a casa- dijo alterada perla

- bueno bueno vamos deprisa adios rafael eva luis- dijieron blu nico y pedro

- adios- dijeron a coro eva rafael y luis

una vez que se despidiedon de perla, blu nico y pedro fueron a una fabrica a escalar para entretenerse sin persar que en la vida de blu algo grande estaria a punto de pasar cuando llegaron a la cima blu vio que un veiculo venia a no poder mas asta que choco y se voltio

- joder tenemos que ir a ayudar vamos- dijo blu a nico y a pedro

- si- dijeron ellos preocupados

cuando bajaron y fueron a ver blu vio que nico y pedro fueron persiguiendo a dos bandidos blu fue al al veiculo y vio a un hombre debajo de algo el lo ayudo a salir sin pensar que pasaría algo inimaginable, u policía llego diciendo

- atras, chico alejate- dijo el policia

- por que- alcanzo a decir blu pero el hombre lo golpeo y lo tomo del cuello

- suéltalo, demonios- grito el policía

- demonios yo solo no quiero aserle daño a nadie- dijo mostrando que tenia poderes de humo

blu sin pensarlo tomo su mano sin pensar que cambiaria toda su vida, blu vio imagenes en su cabeza algo complejas asiendo que callera inconsiente, cuando desperto sentia su cuerpo extraño intento caminar pero para su sorpresa en vez de caminar avanso en forma de humo

- que... que esta pasando no.. no- dijo mientras seguía avanzando cada vez mas así

- dem...onios as que pa...re as que pa..re- grito blu cuando el hombre se acerco y dijo

- chico bienvenido al mundo del bioterrorista, ahora te enseñare a usarlo- dijo

-esta bien- dijo blu

pasaron aproximadamente 3 dias y blu ya usaba sus poderes a la perfecciona asta que su mentor intento quitarle sus poderes el lucho y lo derroto quitando sus poderes, blu fue a su casa pero cuando llego

- donde avias estado jovencito- dijo linda la mare de blu

- tranquila mama estoy bien- se quejo

- como quieres que me tranquilise si te fuiste tres dias- dijo la madre

- bueno lo siento- dijo blu yendo a su cuarto

- no se como sera la vida ahora en la escuela, como mis amigos reaccionaran al saber de mis poderes- pensó blu

**bueno amigos asta aqui el cap si les gusta que mi historia tenga un poco de infamous secon son diganmelo si no les gusta pues eslimino el fic acepto ideas de mas poredes para blu si les gusta el 3 cap sera largo os prometo un saludo de rober666 si quieres saber mas de mi en youtube tengo un canal llamado robergamer alli pondre noticias de futuros fic y mas **


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno amigos aqui el capitulo 3 y como os prometi sera mucho mas largo que el 1 y el 2 , bueno como saben pepillo era el enemigo definitivo de blu pero aqui no de llamara asi se llamara nigel , bueno que enpiese el fi como, recordaran**

- nose como sera la vida ahora en la escuela, como mis amigos reaccionadan al saber de mis poredes- penso blu

blu fue a su habitacion a pensar en algo, ''como seria su vida ahora'', ya que tenia poderes de humo y apenas lo controloba, ademas sabia que avian mas bioterroristas que talvez vallan a por el, necesitaba mas entrenamiento y otra arma pues una cadena no seria bastante para derrotar enemigos mas fuertes, asi que blu decidio ir a un lugar lejano, iso el amgo de una katana y puso su cadena puesta( **algo asi como la espada de kratos)** y luego puso el filo de plata y penso, y si activo humo usandola, la espada se cubrio de humo y el ataque era mas fuerte pues partio un arbol, una vez echo eso blu dijo

- muy bien vengan a por mi, pues estaré listo- dijo blu

blu volvió a su cuarto volando en el humo pero en el camino , vio una fabrica así que bajo y fue cerca de un agujero salia humo

-intentare lo siguiente- dijo ubicando su mano sobre el humo se sorprendio cuando lo enpeso a absorver- valla estos poderes son geniales- grito sin darse cuenta que avian guardias y , gritaron - un conductor- dijo uno - acaben con el- dijo otro y enpesaron a disparar blu penso

- muy bien es la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi espada- y se lanzo a ellos uno se acerco y blu lo golpeo dejándolo en el aire luego salto y con su puño lo golpeo, al segundo se transformo en humo, lo atravesó, luego lo golpeo con su rodilla y lo dejo inconsciente

- valla eso es todo- dijo pero se equivoco como 10 guardias mas aparecieron blu se asusto pero derrepente sintió algo en sus pies salto transformandose en tres flechas luego volvió a su forma cayendo en picada explotando derrotando a todos los guardias , cuando despertó se encontraba en el mismo lugar se levanto y fue lo mas rápido posible a su casa y mientras iba dijo

- que ab.r...a. si..d..o ese po.. qu.e i..se- dijo un poco débil pues el ataque consumió casi todo su poder cuando llego a su casa se recostó en su cama quedando profundamente dormido cuando despertó eran la 6:30 de la mañana aun quedaba 1:30 hra para entrar a clases blu se fue se lavo la cara se puso su ropa desayuno y intento algo nuevo vio que l t.v estaba encendida y pensó

- pasara lo mismo que con el humo?- se pregunto y aserco su manosi que tomo su mochila y fue a su escuela en el camino se topo cn perla, nico, pedro, rafael, eva y luis el penso

- no puedo decirle lo de mis poredes, podrian asust, para su sorpresa funciono abdorvio codigos siguio y sintio un cambio ahora senti humo y videos en sus venas cuando se dio cuenta eran las 7:30 aarse y llamar a esa guardia que casi me mata ayer- penso asi que solo callo y los ignoro y sigui adelante, todos lo miraban raro, blu nunca fue asi siempre que los veia lo saludaba, perla se apresuro para pillarlo pero blu se dio cuenta de eso paso por un callejon y intento algo nuevo puso uno de sus pies en una pared mas el poder digital y camino por toda esa pared asta legar arriba vio que perla miro para todos lados luego se dio media vuelta y se devolvio blu saco una alas digitales y fue volando a clases, cuando llego vio que no estaba nadie de sus amigos**(se que los dejo atras xD) **pero se sentia un poco mal por dejarlos abandonados pero era para que no supieran lo de sus poderes

**mientras tanto con perla y los ****demás**

- que se abra imaginado ese blu que nos ignoro si no lo vimos en 3 dias- dijo molesta eva

- tienes razon algo debe tener, nunca es asi- dijo rafael

-tienes razón- dijo luis

- si el por lo narural es alegre y sociable que le paso?- pregunto rafael

nico y pedro se miraron algo raro pues sabian que es lo que avia pasado con blu, sabian lo de sus poredes, pero blu no lo sabia

- a ver a ver nico, pedro saben algo- dijo amenazante perla

- no, no que crees- dijo nico con disiendo no con sus mnos y cabeza

- si, si verdad no sabemos nada de blu y que sea un conductor- dijo torpe pedro

-QUE!- gritaron todos

- a canijo se me salio- dijo pedro

- que que que blu es un conductor- pregunto extraña perla

- un conductor son un grupo de personas aporadas ''bioterroristas''- dijo luis

- luis y como lo sabes- dijo rafael

- por que yo conosi uno, que salvo mi vida y antes de morir me explico todo-dijo luis

- ya veo estonces blu, tiene poredes?- pregunto perla

- si- respondio luis

- pero de que clase?-pregunto eva

- de humo- dijo seguro nico sin saber que tambien tenia de video

**seguimos con blu **

blu estaba sentado en una banca asta que perla, eva,nico,pedro,luis y rafael llegaron el solamente se quedo sentado perla dijo

- blu talvez te sientas raro por que eres un conductor, pero sigues siendo el mismo-dijo perla

- si amigo eres el mismo de antes- dijo nico

- ustedes piensan eso- dijo blu sacando humo en su mano

perla lo vio algo facinada, pues nunca abia visto algo asi

- si blu no te preocupes- dijo rafael

- lo siento por lo de antes- dijo

- no te preocupes -dijo perla

blu y sus amigos estaban ablando

**mientras tanto en un lugar lejano**

?: con que un tal blu derroto a todos estos guardias

?: parese aqui dice claramente blu

?: quien sera ese bastardo

?: oye tanquilo, nigel

- como quieres que me calme, alex- dijo nigel

(nigel es un joven de 15 años con cabello rubio con puntas grises usaba una camizeta azul con un pantalon negro y zapatillas rojas con plantas rojas, alex( nuevo personaje) tenia cabello negro con puntas rojas y destellos azules, camizeta roja con mangas rojas y un buzo negro con zapatillas limas y plantas negras)

- que tipo de poder tiene ese blu?- pregunto nigel

- de humo- respondio alex

- no creo que el humo le gane al ray o al fuego- dijo mirando a alex

**bueno asta qui este épico cap comenta para ver si tengo algún error y todo eso**

**poredes a votar para blu los elegidos son: neon, fuego,rayo,metal y aire**


End file.
